


Christmas Night:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Consensual, Drinking, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve spend their first Christmas together as a couple, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Night:

*Summary: Danny & Steve spend their first Christmas together as a couple, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“This is the perfect way to spend Christmas”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said to his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they were relaxing on their private beach in front of their home. The Men were glad that they get to relax for a change.

“It sure is, I love the fact that we are together for this holiday, & many holidays after that”, The Former Seal said, as he took a sip of his beer. He knew that there will be more holidays like this, & he will be loving those too.

The Loudmouth Detective took a swig of his own beer. He felt happy, & it had been awhile, since he felt like that. “I love you, Steve”, The Five-O Commander said smiling, “I love you too, Danno”. They shared a wonderful kiss, & watched the sun setting down in the horizon.

“I want us to do this every Christmas, We belong together so well”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he hugged him closely to his body. They shared another kiss, & the blond agreed, & said with a smile this.

“I would love it, We’ll make it a tradition too, I think that we belong together well too, We should do some major planning for our future”, The Shorter Man said, as he was planning it out in his mind. 

“We will, We got all the time in the world”, The Dark-Haired Man vowed right then, & there. Danny knows that when Steve makes a promise, It’s for good, & for keeps. The Couple are gonna have more Christmas Nights in their future.

The End.


End file.
